Flash days
by HeartKnight31320
Summary: They're an unlikely couple; A broken war hero and the fastest man alive but Harry needed a hero and Flash needed someone to understand that the smile wasn't always real. An Unlikely couple but they work. Flash/HP Slash!Lemon
1. Chapter 1

_I wanna be somewhere so far away__  
__To lie under the night at the end of another good day__  
__I can't tell you how long we'll be gone__  
__But as long as we're together then forever is never too long_

_- Runaway, 3 doors down_

_-__**FlashDays**__-_

'_It seems that even though I have experienced Dragons, Veela's and other creatures there is none so terrifying as the pygmy puff.' _Harry James Potter thought as he stared at his small ball of fur.

A soft blue in colour with large eye's and a tongue that flicked out every so often to taste the air around it as it stalked on top of the kitchen counter, black marble reflecting it as Harry cradled a hot cup of black coffee, striking emerald eye's lidded beneath thick black lashes as ebony curls fell around his face- his diminutive frame and Mignon features were attractive in the soft morning light that streamed through the glass and onto the white wash wall dusting them a light gold.

Harry yawned stretching out his limbs tiredly and wondering whether he could skip out on his job that day Harry looked down at the ring that rested on his annoyingly delicate hand one of the three so called Deathly_ Hallows_ and his curse, the first person to gather all three together and to conquer death which them made Harry their master a fact he found unbelievably annoying- because the Hallows meant immortality a never ending life he couldn't get rid of his seventeen year old body and face, he sighed and looked at the clock and huffed...he was needed in the watch tower and he really didn't want to get glared at by _any_ of the justice league members especially as he was on the '_medical_' team...

Clocking in was irritating Harry decided as he rubbed his thumb over the fur of his Pygmy puff

'_Still need to name this bloody thing.' _Harry decided as he walked into his small room solely meant for quick check ups or sometimes counselling as Harry was qualified in both, he had hacked into Justice League and placed his age as Twenty, hoping to Merlin, Batman didn't take an interest in him.

"Harry?" A curious voice asked and Harry smiled slightly and turned to see the hottest guy in the league as far as he was concerned

"_Flashy baby_, didn't happen to bring an-" Harry began

"-Iced Mocha...yeah." Flash finished and Harry laughed as the speedster handed him the cup of frozen wonderfulness

'_Damn you Remus, chocolate and coffee- you're evil.'_ Harry cursed as he purred slightly with more caffeine near him

"You know I will gladly bare your love child don't you?" Harry drawled and Flash laughed, the sound soft in the hair as the taller man clad in red latex threw his head back letting Harry take a quick sneak at the gorgeous runner's body...and if Flash went out slowly a nice look at that arse as well...hmmm

"Don't tempt me." Flash laughed softly but Harry spotted the slight slump in the shoulders and pursed his lips, he had a feeling what had upset _his_ bundle of joy.

"Sit down and tell me what's wrong." Harry said calmly pressing the door to his small _pod_ closed, Flash laughed bitterly.

"Hell you can tell already_,it's nothing, _I'm being stupid I just forget sometimes you know that I'm nothing compared to-" Flash began before he got hit by a face full of pygmy puff which squeaked indignantly at Harry who smiled serenely at Flash who knew better

"_What. Is. Wrong?"_ Harry growled and Flash ducked his head at the frightening image the smaller _pissed _off medic made

"_Just caught Kara whispering to a group of girls that she thought I was the charity case in the big seven and was only there for comic relief_...and I shouldn't care I know, I shouldn't..._but I fought so hard to get here, after Barry, I-I just can't help feeling I'm still not living up to him." _Flash said the usually perky face downtrodden and Harry snarled angrily and with a wave of his hand he had shut down the cameras and bugs he knew he had in his room

"_Now you listen here Wally West and you listen good_, you're selfless, caring and you never give up- you have a large heart and sometimes an even larger gob! But that makes you-_you. _ And sure you shouldn't care what they say Flash, but you're not infallible, you can't run away from all that hurt sometimes- no matter how fast you may be. As for Kara's comment She should be aware of what's She's messing with." Harry growled as he pushed Wally down onto a seat, caressing the red heads face for a moment before moving away, shaking slightly in fury

"Harry-" Wally tried to say and the fiery, little brunette spun around and caught him in his emerald gaze

"No, I won't have you doubting yourself!You've been my icon for years Wally not because you're funny, or because your arse looks _absolutely fantastic_ in that tight little costume- but because you're a hero and no matter what it is you step up and you do it and more- how many other Hero's would stop to rescue a kitten or a toy just to see a child smile? That takes a bravery worth more than the opinions of a hyped up blond with a too short skirt, so chin up and show me those beautiful teeth because you are the _Flash_ and Barry Allen would be damn proud of you." Harry ranted angrily glaring down the man in the red latex who blushed slightly

"_...wait, _you've been checking out my arse?" Flash asked as Harry still slightly shaking in anger picked up his Iced mocha and sipped from it daintily, Harry blanched.

"_Of course __**that's**_ _the bit he listens to." _Harry muttered before winking at Flash who smiled broadly

"Thanks Harry..._really_ and I'll have you know that you're arse is just as fine- if not finer- than my own." Flash purred and Harry snorted and opened the stock cupboard pulling out a small bar of chocolate and handing it to Flash kissing him on the cheek

"_Keep smiling Wally- even if it's all you have left."_ Harry whispered softly and Flash sighed softly at his boyfriend

"_Stop getting so close I'm fast but even I won't be able to fuck you before Batman realizes you've ruined his system...see you tonight?"_ Flash asked and Harry smiled softly

"You go get them hot shot." Harry laughed as Flash stood opening the chocolate gently before leaning down and kissing Harry quickly as the door opened and disappearing-

"_In a flash."_ Harry murmured, giggling slightly as he continued about his day.

_-__**FlashDays**__-_

Wally sat in the canteen later watching as his boyfriend sat with a small salad barely eating as he went over notes, rectangular framed glasses that he rarely worn perched on the bridge of his nose as he ran his hand through his perpetually messy hair the ring on his finger gleaming in the light

"Anyone interesting?" A gruff voice asked and Wally almost shat himself at the sound of Batman behind him

"_No_, just amazed that he's still working at lunch...I mean_ hello _food." Wally joked and Batman gave him a raised eyebrow for his efforts

"Dude how do you do that?" Wally asked and Batman blinked

"_Do what?"_ He growled out

"Lift an eyebrow under that mask. I can't see it Bats but I know you're doing it and it's almost like it's there...so how do you do it?" Wally asked and Batman snorted slightly as he sat down next to the speedster, a rare occurrence as the man rarely ate up in the watchtower anyway

"Classified bat secret." Bruce drawled and Wally snorted

"J'onn, practising my observing-ness? 'Cause dude that's low...Bats doesn't joke." Wally drawled and the Martian turned back into his usual green appearance causing Wally to laugh.

"_Flash_, I am impressed." The Martian man-hunter said calmly and Wally grinned and from the corner of his eye caught Harry smiling fondly...little minx probably knew the whole time

"_Classified bat secret...really?"_ Wally retorted and the Martian man-hunter grinned

"I believe that Batman could one day joke with us." J'onn replied and Wally snorted

"And I believe that magic isn't real but people now days are desperate to prove that notion wrong." Wally said calmly as Harry walked by heading to the bin and the dark haired man stiffened slightly and as he walked past Wally made sure his clipboard whacked the hero's head firmly

"_So mean_." Wally whined

"_So sorry Mister Flash sir, _hope it didn't hurt too badly." Harry purred and Wally pouted

"_You better have a-" _Wally began before a lollipop was thrust into his mouth

"-There we are Mister Flash that should make you feel better." Harry replied and Wally couldn't keep the grin that erupted over his face

"Real cute." Wally drawled and Harry gave him a quick wink and walked off. Wally smirked and wolf whistled after him causing many to look over at Harry which caused him to blush and duck his head, hurrying

"_Who was that?"_ Batman's voice came and Wally snorted

"Really J'onn, _twice_..." Wally began turning back around to see the Martian man-hunter...and Batman he winced

"_Ah_ Bats...that's Harry my Medic." Wally replied sheepishly rubbing the back of his head

"You seem awfully close." Batman growled and Wally smiled and stood up

_"Isthatthetimeihavetogoseeyou laterbye."_

And like that the speedster was gone.

_-__**FlashDays**__- _**(**_**Warning: Slight Lemon)**_

Harry lay on his front in the living room of his small house on the outskirts of Central city, the fire gleamed warmly as he lay on the rug watching his pygmy puff shimmy through the thick rug Harry's face was buried in dressed in loose grey joggers and a white tank top

"_You look content."_ Wally's voice came and Harry smiled warmly and rolled on his back looking over at his older boyfriend who was dressed in a white shirt and black leather jacket with faded grey jeans and flash converses

"_I have a gorgeous boyfriend and a good job what else could I want." _Harry purred happily and Wally chuckled and in a swift move was on top of Harry, lips trailing kisses up Harry's neck, as glossy crimson hair fell over a roguishly handsome face. Emerald eye's reflecting along with Harry's own in the firelight as Wally's leg parted Harry's thigh

"Yo_u are a very naughty doctor...I nearly got a telling off from Batman because of you!"_ Wally growled out and Harry laughed and leant up kissing Wally gently

"_What you mean was you were in the middle of a telling off and you ran away." _Harry murmured softly and Wally grinned

"Hush, I'm telling you off." Wally warned with a slap to Harry's thigh, grinning Wally pulled up, pulling Harry with him so he was lying back propped up on his elbows and Harry was straddling his lap and Wally admired his boyfriend who's own warm emerald eye's looked down at him, dark hair a mass of shadows and reflected firelight fell around creamy skin a blush across Harry's face as he noticed Wally's appraisal

"_I think I fall in love with you all over again every time I see you." _Wally murmured and Harry's blush darkened as his eyes widened and he slapped Wally's arm

"Stop being so cheesy!" He warned but then kissed Wally again and pushed Wally back and lay on top of him burying his face in Wally's neck as his hand slipped under Wally's shirt and rubbed at his chest

"_I never have to fall in love with you again Wallace Rudolph West...because nobody could ever love you as much I do every day." _Harry whispered and Wally sighed happily watching Harry's pygmy puff hop around

"Have you named that thing yet?" Wally asked

"_The Pygmy puff...no_, do you want to?" Harry asked and Wally grinned

"Can we call it Batman...it lurks the same way as him." Wally suggested and the ebony haired boy giggled at his older boyfriend.

He had met Wally three years previous at the age of fourteen during a forced trip to America by the Dursley's just before the Dementor incident at the end of his summer Wally had been nineteen and for the couple of weeks that Harry had been in Central city he had met Wally and the two had hit it off, Wally had taught Harry about chemistry and Harry had taken in the information about Moles and Atomic structure better than had been expected, Harry had on the other hand taught Wally a bit of Latin and it had ended in Amour

"_We can call it whatever you like...just stop talking."_ Harry purred and kissed Wally gently and the older man grinned and captured Harry's hips

"_Uh huh sure." _Wally murmured and tugged down Harry's joggers and boxers kissing up Harry's thigh with gentle nips into the skin.

The warmth flooded their bodies as they themselves grew hotter Harry's eye's were fluttering as he moaned wantonly. The heat between him and Wally and the fire unbearable as their naked skin brushed together, Wally vibrating against him and in him lips kissing soft butterfly kisses that sent shivers through Harry's body as Wally slowly thrust in and out his prostate only lightly being brushed each time as he arched one hand gripping tightly onto the carpet as the other was pinned above his head by one of Wally's hand, the vibrating increased and Harry rolled his hips slightly as he panted. Wally looking down at him also panting before the two let out groans and both _let go_.

Wally pulled out slowly and lay by Harry pulling him into his arms as Harry purred and curled into Wally's body, Wally's arms around his waist fingers brushing against his arse.

"_You've got patrol gorgeous...as much as I'd like to keep you here with me." _Harry murmured and Wally hummed gently

"_A couple of minutes than I'll go." _Wally whispered and Harry smiled and simply basked in the afterglow and Wally breathed in Harry's scent burying his face in dark hair.

_-__**FlashDays**__-_

_**This is a trial run...if you hate it let me know, If you love it let me know.**_

_**It's actually one of many ideas trying to incorporate Wally into Harry's world and vice versa.**_

_**I kind of like this though**_

_**Wally is actually older than Harry who was born (as we all know) On the 31st of July 1980. Wally was born four years previously on the sixteenth of January nineteen seventy six...**_

_**HK**_

_**P.S. This is a Rewrite and I will be rewriting chapter 2 then slotting in chapter 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

They meet in Central city park.

Harry remembers the rain-clouds on the horizon, the evening light dim, the smell of coffee that he held in his hands- a pity gift from some bloke who had seen him shivering in his thin rags and frame and had taken pity, he remembers blushing as the man slips a card into his hand _Bruce Wayne_ it says and he smiles gently

Wally remembers the pain of _Uncle Barry (Imissyousomuch_- _just come home) _and the scent of the air the smell of rain in the air and he hopes it will burst down and drown him. Because he can't take another day of this fake smiling, telling everyone he's okay and staying strong because he's not Barry. (_Not good enough never good enough)_ Batman has been subtly suggesting that Justice league needs a new Speedster but he can't do that- not yet, _not yet_.

Dogs are barking as they are walked through a white stony path by an old couple, yapping away as the two chatter about anything and everything and in another moment it would have warmed Harry's heart to see so much love in a couple- but he's so cold and the coffee is cooling down too quickly for his liking, Dudley's old rags aren't doing him any favours and although there's cute old people couples there's also young adults who look down their nose as he walks past, sneering at him- and it hurts of course it hurts because all he can see it Hogwarts all over again and _Cedric_, alway's Cedric who's pointing the finger and screaming at him

_**It's your fault yours!**_

Harry puts down the cup of coffee and runs and runs and runs, away from his memories through the park. Not stopping when his lungs burn in exhaustion and its becoming so hard to breathe but if he stops the ghosts of his past will catch up with him and Wally's trying not to run, trying so hard to keep from escaping into a speed he'll never come back from but he has to move a little bit faster, just a little bit more because every cell of his body needs this, _so much he can't breathe_.

And then they collide, the fastest teenager alive and the boy torn apart by war, Wally falling backwards and Harry on top of him

"_I'm so sorry!" _ They cry at the same time and Harry attempts to move at the same time as Wally, causing him to fall on top of the red head once again and despite it being awkward and strange and new the two find themselves laughing at the absurdity of it all, before finally Harry is able to move off of Wally and hold out his hand to help the older red head up who chuckles and accepts

"Sorry about that." Harry says softly, submissively looking down at the ground- like he's used to since returning to the Dursley's, being beaten until he can't stand but he accepts it because he needs to feel something.

"I wasn't looking where I was going either- so don't worry about it, nice accent- you British?" Wally asks and they start talking, and walking. Both unsure as to why they're together later when the street lights turn on but for the first time in a long time they're happy- and that's enough. And when it reaches eleven Wally escorts Harry back to his hotel and they agree to meet up the next day because somewhere in their damaged souls they realise that they have found a friendship in the other that is exquisitely special.

The next day it's so sunny that Harry fears he'll burn simply stepping outside- but he does. Uncle Vernon is in Central City for _business_ and Aunt Petunia and Dudley have told him in no certain words that they want Harry away for the holiday- they don't want to see him unless he's coming into the room to sleep on the floor by their beds, so they don't say a word when he leaves in baggy cut off jeans, an old pair of his cousins that he's had to tie as tightly to his slender hips as he can, a baggy shirt covering his body, he has a new pair of sandals that Aunt Petunia had bought him when she realised the neighbours would gossip if he never had any shoes

"Harry?" A voice interrupts his musing and Harry looks up to see Wally

"Hey, sorry about that- off in my own world." Harry laughs, looking up at the russet haired boy who grins at him lopsidedly.

"It's okay, fancy an Ice cream?-my treat." Wally grins at Harry who smiles shyly and nods, Wally laughs and the two new friends walk away chatting.

And the rest of the summer passes like this, Harry finds an American Gringotts after a little bit of prying and takes out some money and he's able to feed himself in the day and Wally drags him shopping after finding out about Harry's lack of wardrobe, after Harry had begged Wally not to set the police on Uncle Vernon, Wally is dubious but Harry reassures him that he has people who love him back home, and he's spending the holiday with Wally so what does it matter? Wally simply sighs and shoves a whole lot of Flash merchandise in Harry's arms.

The Flash is a story that Wally loves to speak of, though in the silences between the stories he tells his heart looks broken, but still he speaks of an incredible man who was a hero to the end and Harry can't help but fall a little bit in love with Wally's kindness and humble nature because despite what people think, he's not stupid- and he's aware that Kid Flash was Wally, the pieces fit in too well for the red head being KF, but Harry's a Slytherin at heart and won't reveal his knowledge yet rather he just listens and finds he enjoys listening, he enjoys working on another persons' problems and helping them find a way to cope with the unending expansion of space and time in relativity to their problems which seem to grow as big as the expansion.

So a couple of days later he picks up some beginners Psychology books and he reads them in the park as the sun beats down on him, Wally next to him studying a chemistry book and twitching with unused energy every so often

"_You know from what you told me about Flash it isn't safe for Speedsters to refuse their right to run." _**(1) **Harry drawled and Wally freezes

"What?" He asks and Harry notices the look of dread on his face and laughs

"Don't worry so much, it took a while for me to notice it. And I'm not going to tell- you're my best friend." Harry says calmly and Wally stares at him before shaking his head in amusement

But summer can't last forever- and Harry's only officially lasted as long as Uncle Vernon's business trip is and when his business was done Uncle Vernon was ready to go home, taking Harry with him. The goodbye was awful, Wally had told him he would visit and Harry had told him he couldn't- but they would talk through letters, through Owl post and even if Wally didn't believe in magic, surely he could believe in Harry.

Wally was lonely when Harry went, but he had been inspired by his friend and vice versa, within a month of Harry's visit Flash was once more. And when Harry got home he overheard Vernon saying that they would have to make the trip a yearly thing, during summer to make sure that business links remained strong.

_**-FlashDays-**_

Through the next year Harry begins learning Psychology properly, managing to get permission to take it instead of his Muggle Studies class, Ron thinks he's insane but Hermione supports him fully and will often sit with him whilst he reads through case studies, he has told her about Wally- about the older boy with the runaway freckles and wide green eye's and hair so red it puts the Weasley's to shame, and she smiles and kisses his forehead

"_I'm so happy for you." _She whispers and he doesn't quite understand why, Wally's letters are funny though and he looks forward to hearing from his friend

_Har-bear,_

_Don't give me that look, you love the nickname. _

_I'm okay if you're wondering and so proud to hear you're doing well in School! And about these dreams you're having , I think you should tell your godfather, or Hermione about how they make you feel. I remember from my time as KF what nightmares would do to me, I wouldn't be able to focus and I would become snappy and angry- well until Barry got wind of my behaviour, Quite often I would get angry at him when he called me out on it and believe you and me, Uncle B was a saint, he wouldn't get angry or shout back. He would wait and let me shout and scream and cry- and if I was there I would let you do the same thing, but I'm not so you need to find someone who will let you, before you break._

_That aside, the JL is fine. They don't take me seriously enough- but I don't blame them, seriously I don't. B especially thinks I'm too immature and sometimes I swear he just looks angry that I'm here, not Barry but me. And I'm trying so hard, but I don't know what to do! I can't be Uncle B, he was everything I'm not._

_Your friendly neighbourhood Spiderman,_

_Wally_

_**Wall-Wall,**_

_**What I can't have a Nickname too?**_

_**You can't say stuff like that when I'm not around to smack stupid ideas out of your head. That's a rule. Strategically I can say its probably better people underestimate you- if they knew what your powers are capable of they may make you work harder. And before you say anything about that more work equals less summer to yourself**_

_**I've talked to Hermione, but there isn't much she can do- and the dreams are getting weirder. I'm scared but I have you and Hermione now so I know I'm not alone. And I have you to thank for that, even if you don't believe you're a hero- I believe that you're mine**_

_**Har-bear**_

Wally sighed as he re-read the old letter, waiting for his friend, holding the letter in his hand and ignoring the little voice in his head telling him that this time it would be different, _Sirius_ was dead and Harry had lost family yet again.

"_Wally?"_ A soft British voice drifted into his ear, quiet and shy and Wally looked around to see Harry, bruise on his cheek and tears in his eye's

"_Oh Har-bear."_ Wally sighs and the nineteen year old opens his arms letting the little Fifteen (nearly Sixteen) year old boy run into his chest and sob, gripping at Wally's shirt and being held in the arms of his protector, crying his heart out

"_I want him back, I want him back." _ Harry sobs and old memories of Uncle Barry play in Wally's head and its lame but all he can say is

"I know."

But that's enough for Harry.

Harry slowly recovers and he and Wally are closer than ever before, Harry even ending up staying with Wally the last week of his holiday and meeting Roy Harper, Wally's friend and Roy's daughter Lian whom he falls in love with and in the next couple of years even despite the hardships they both face, they survive. Through Hawkgirl's betrayal, Aunt Iris' death, Ron's death, Dumbledore's death- they're both surrounded by death and endings but their relationship becomes stronger, is reborn in the midst of the sadness and soon they're each others sun and moon, the world revolves on fighting to see each other again.

And on the night of Harry's Eighteenth birthday, Wally kisses Harry and they make love together, clutching tightly to each other as they fight with kisses and strokes of fingers and as they lie in the afterglow with each other later they whisper

"_I love you_ ."

And forever should have come after that. But it didn't.

**(continuing on from end of last chapter)**

So as Harry is left alone he sobs into his arms, because something is changing- and he can feel it in his bones.

_**-FlashDays-**_

_**HK**_

_**Okie dokie, rewrote and somewhat how I wanted it to go. I know it leaves things out but I only wanted to give an overview, not the whole background story.**_

_**Sorry this took so long, I um...I kind of forgot this story existed which is weird because its my most popular one (Omg thank you guys so much you're all so fabulous!) But I'm weird under like that**_

_**Again thank you guys for keeping me spirited, you're all great and Your reviews and Faves mean more to me then you'll ever know :)**_

**(1) I wasn't paying attention and that sentence originally said 'Hipsters to refuse their right to run.' Little bit of info for you guys x**


End file.
